Cedrick "Res" Volff
"This battle is over, Check, mate." Cedrick "Res" Volff '''(usually just known as Res Volff) is the former Guildmaster of the Nagi Clan, played by LowRes in Season 1. Appearance Res is a pale, short individual, with dark brown, rather messy hair. Wearing a black overcoat with a maroon collar and a blue undershirt. His most iconic item, are his sunglasses, which shield him from light magic, alongside being a confidence booster. After having his Shadow Mark removed he got a stone bracelet strapped to his wrist, preventing the mark from taking over his mind. Personality Res is rather cold and emotionless, though he's not cruel, He doesn't seem to care about excuses, He has a fair sence of justice. Being a strong willed person, he generally tries to keep people in check and well trained to ensure their, and his own safety. Magic and Abilities Res' magic is Shadow. Shadow magic is chaotic and rampant, capable of delivering fast and rapid punishment to his opponents. While powerful, the shadow mark does corrupt the mind of the user. Leaving them very paranoid, Res found a way to remove and weaken his mark, to a point where it transformed into a bracelet, known as a Keystone. After this, his magic slowly changed back to his original type, Awakened, Awakend magic is based on the soul and purity of people's surroundings. Which soothes the soul and delivers harsh blows. Res' playstyle revolves around countering and overthrowing his opponent by a vast and powerful array of spells, and his deck of cards reflects this. Due to the Keystone Res could still tap into his Shadow marks power, allowing him to use Hybridized moves such as Chaos Zone. Equipment Res has three common items. One of which being his Sunglasses, these lower the effectiveness of lightspells by 15% as well as making smoke based moves ineffective. His second being the Locket of Fate, which allows the user who flicks it open to glimpse into their fate, good or bad. His technical third item, the Keystone Bracelet, is probably the most curious out of his items. Little is known about this artifact, all that is known about it is that it contains the remnants of the destroyed shadow mark, and that the person who has it, can only remove it if they're at peace with who they are. After that, the bracelet falls off and shatters onto the ground, as the mark wait for it's new host to show itself. Backstory Cedrick "Res" Volff was born a second child to the Volff family, He grew up pretty normal, getting the grasps of his Awakened magic almost insantly, though this was not for long, on his 6th birthday, The shadow mark approached him, taking over his old magic, Res, now unable to control his power, he overpowered his brother, '''Luke, and father by accident, his dad, now fearing the power his youngest son had, send a group of mark hunters after him, As his mother found out, she tried to get him to safety. His dad, furious at her, lashed out, but her being to weak from fending off the hunters, she couldn't take it and died on the spot. He bolted out of there. Not looking back for a second, as the hunters chased him down. His sorrow got too great, as he blasted out an intense burst of shadow magic, Knocking the hunters out cold, giving him an opportunity to escape. Afterwards, he landed in Ecruteak City. Bumping into a big, seemingly wealthy looking man, with a weird mark on his arm. He took him to his big manor, where he met the two daughers. Abigail "Suki" and Lola Beauregart. The three became friends. But, after many years. The hunters finally found him again, As Suki's and Lola's father fought them off. The three made a run for it. After a long exhausting fight, they heard the blood curdling scream of their mother, followed by a soft thud, assuming the worst, Lola split from the two out of anger, claiming that none of this would have happend if they just kicked Res out ages ago. Now left alone, the Hunters came for them. As Res used a spell so dangerous, that it whiped the entire town of the map, Libiral Fadinte. Sparing him and Suki, the rest of the town was turned into a gray dust, as buildings and trees seemed to have been collapsed in an instant, no one really knew what happend to the remainder of the people, they fled the scene, hiding in the small and quiet market town of Artitian. Where they founded the Nagi clan, where every mencer 'was allowed to join, that was their goal. Relationships * 'Suki: His life long friend and girlfriend throughout season 1. They met after Res stumbled upon the Beauregart Manor in Ecruteak. Where he met her, and her Half-sister, Lola. After a few years, they ran away and went into hiding, in Ecruteak, where they founded the Nagi Clan. Years later, after the events of season 1, they turned their guildhouse into more of a home and try and start a family, without much success, however they did end up getting 2 kids, Lewis and Hannah. * Lola: '''Res and '''Lola never quite got along, Lola felt like he was invading her space, it didn't help the fact that he seemed to get along more so with Suki then her, She ofcourse thought this out of jealousy for her Sister, as Suki was always more developed then her. * Luke: '''Res's older brother. Known as the more, charming of the two, '''Luke is very civel and polite, leading the Razan Clan over in his home town of Olivine. Trivia * Cedrick is allergic to dust, and cat hair. * Dispite his confidence, he was quite scared to close the deal with Suki. * Res' birthday is November 15th. * He dispices spicy food * His favorite food is sushi. Category:Characters